The present invention comprises a new Verbena, botanically known as Verbena hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘VEAZ0019’.
‘VEAZ0019’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has bi-colored, purple-violet and white, large inflorescences, deep green foliage, and an outwardly spreading plant habit.
‘VEAZ0019’ originated from a hybridization made in August 2010 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.
The female parent was an unpatented proprietary plant designated ‘M0128-1’ with purple blue and white flower color and a compact, trailing plant habit.
The male parent of ‘VEAZ0019’ was the proprietary plant designated ‘2153-2’, having a purple-violet flower color and an upright, freely branching plant habit
The seed was sown in February 2011 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands. ‘VEAZ0019’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in August 2011.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘VEAZ0019’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in August 2011 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.